deaths little angels
by Mm151
Summary: maka and da girls form a band and go on tour the guys go too soul finds out soma kid liz blackstar tsubaki plz no meanness im new
1. secrets

Deaths little angels

Disclaimer I do not owe soul eater or Tranzit da song.

This is my first story so please review and um no mean comments please so to the story I guess

**Bold= talk or sing**

Before dat I would like to thank people like Progota they inspired me

Maka's pov.

The gang came over for my party. **So what do you want to do? **

**I know how 'bout truth or dare, **Liz said.

**Okay ill play **I said happily.

**Truth or dare Maka **said Liz.

**Truth. **

**Oaky do you have any secrets and how many.**

**Yes, 5, so Blackstar truth or dare.**

**Dare I am a god I can do anything.**

**Okay admit your feelings to Tsubaki. **

Blackstar shot red.** Tsubaki I-I love you. Now Kid truth or dare.**

**Truth.**

**Who do you love?**

**L-l-Liz.** Both blushed madly.

When it's Liz's turn she says **Maka truth or dare?**

**Dare **Maka said nervously.

**I dare you to tell me all your secrets.**

**Oka but in my room **we walked in to my room and I locked my door

**Spill**

**First tell me you won't tell **

**Only the girls**

**Fine**

**Good spill**

**Well im a singer called angel in a band called fallen angels. Im am billionaire. The basement is a recording studio and practice room. I love soul. And I am 25% angel, 25%witch, 25%miester, and 25%wepeon.**

**Wwhat billionaire, singer, soul, basement, band?! Can I see da basement**

**Sure **I removed the rug in the closet and pulled out the key from my necklace. Then I unlocked the wooden trapdoor and walked down the stone steps.

**Are you sure you won't tell the guys **

**Lips sealed**

**Want a preview**

**Yes**

**Okay how bout transit**

**Sure **

I started singing.

**Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us  
Honk, Honk With A Half Ass Driver  
Going In Circles He's A Round Decider**

Locked Trapped In A Bus Stop Here We Go Again  
Zombies Up To My Chin  
Fan, Mannequin, Telephone Wire  
Make A Turbine Look An Armless Driver  
Honk, Honk Here We Go Time For A Trip  
Deep In The Dark Lost In Tranzit  
Is That A Hellhound Or A Rat In The Fog  
Fuck If I Know But It Isn't A Dog

It's Around Round 7 And We've Gotta Make A Move  
To Power Room This Is Old News  
Come On We're Zombie Vets  
Throw Us A Challenge Like Building A Jet  
Now Where To Find Such An Impossible Thing  
I've Been Going Through A Corn Maze Wait Could It Be  
I See Nacht Der Untoten Off In The Distance  
With A Window Broken How Could I Have Missed It

Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us  
Honk, Honk With A Half Ass Driver  
Going In Circles He's A Round Decider

So Finally The Powers On We Can Get To Juggernog  
Hold Off On The Top But Be Careful Of The Drop  
Down The Town Can Be Very Scary  
Can We Get A Little Extraordinary  
Help From The Pack A Bunch But Doesn't Seem To Be Enough  
It Not Doing Us Any Good From Stopping The Zombies From Killing Us

So Now That We're Stocked And Locked Down In This Town  
Grab A Quick Two Times Double Down With My Tombstone  
Above The Pool Hall Here's My Cue  
Porters X2 And I Know What To Do  
It So Easy Being Me With My RPD  
Just A Headshot Honcho When I Rock The Speed  
Cola Did We Mention Pros Yeah  
Here Zombie, The Semtex Owes Ya

Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us  
Honk, Honk With A Half Ass Driver  
Going In Circles He's A Round Decider

Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us  
Honk, Honk With A Half Ass Driver  
Going In Circles He's A Round Decider

We're On A Bus Through A Never Ending Story  
We've Got The Tools So We're Gonna Keep Destroying

So Get Up Don't Leave This To Fate  
So Get Up Zombie Masquerade  
So Get Up Freaking Me Out Today  
When Will This End

So Get Up Don't Leave This To Fate  
So Get Up Zombie Masquerade  
So Get Up Freaking Me Out Today  
When Will This End

Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us  
Honk, Honk With A Half Ass Driver  
Going In Circles He's A Round Decider

Ashes Have Turned To Dust  
Zombies Has Just Begun  
Funny How We Thought The Last Was The Moon  
Turns Out We're Wrong And We're Still On The Move  
Step Up Get On The Bus  
Tranzit Time For All Of Us

**That was awesome Maka**

**Thanks I tried hard lets go tell the girls **

**Kay **we walked out to the door and I unlocked it to tell the girls to get in my room. the then we saw Tsubaki scolding blackstar for being rude patty coloring a book **hey guys good you're not yelling now girls come on in here **

**Ok **patty said cheerfully an d I removed the pigtails from my hair we walked in to my room and I locked my door I removed the key from my necklace

**What's da key** **for **

**Liz care to explain **

**Sure Maka, now the only way to da basement is in Maka's room and da basement is **

**Umm Liz there are2 ****bakas**** listening in lets go in da basement**

**Okay**

We went in da basement and explain the rest and then we played songs on the interments

A song came out and this is it

**Seven apples on the witch's tree  
With seven seeds to plant inside of me  
In springtime i grew a magic song  
Then skipping along, i sang the song to everyone**

I look at the world through apple eyes  
And cut myself a slice of sunshine pie  
I danced with the peanut butterflies  
Till time went and told me, to say hello but wave goodbye

A thousand sugar stars  
Oh put them in a jar  
And we'll whistle round the world  
Oh we'll whistle round the world  
I'm a little wolf inside a girl, you say  
And off i go from june to may  
Oh, whistling round the world

I met a golden swan upon the road  
Who was handsome prince so i was told  
I asked it the way to yesterday  
Then i was a sailor, and through the day i sailed away

Bluebird seas i sailed  
With mermaids riding whales  
Oh whistle round the world  
Oh whistle round the world  
I'm a little wolf inside a girl, you say  
And off i go down wonder way  
Oh whistling round the world

Through apple eyes  
Oh there are, rose-colored sky~lines  
Where flying silver spoons  
Eat melting marmalade moons

Through apple eyes  
I see for, millions of miles  
The sun's a diamond shining  
In the night-time of a summer day

A thousand sugar stars  
Oh put them in a jar  
And we'll whistle round the world  
Oh whistle round the world  
I'm a little wolf inside a girl, you say  
And off i go (i cannot stay)  
Oh whistling round the world  
Let's whistle round the world  
Whistling round the world  
Whistling round the world.

**Well end of da chapter **

**Awww** said patty

**How did you get in here! **

**I know patty its almost as awesome as me your mighty god Blackstar who will surpass god **

**How did you get in here!**

**We all did right Maka**

**Yeah Liz plus you're the one who added us **

**Oh yeah why is kid screaming at the story about it ending when it's symmetrical **

**I don't know but it's not cool**

**We know **

**NO BUT ITS SO SMETRCAL IT CANT END!**

**You do know there will be anther one**

**Well plz review **Maka said now happy bout da news on a new chapter.


	2. new band new manager

**Disclaimer I do not own soul eater or any song I use.**

**I hope people like it.**

**Oh ya and thanks to the people who reviewed and told me the mistakes I made so thanks.**

**This time I'll check, and make sure its right, so thanks again to everyone on fanfiction.**

**Maka pov.**

"**I know we should make a band"** patty spouted out still on the drums. Every one agreed.

"**I'll agree on that" **I said texting fallen angels.

**I quit the band.**

**What? Oh and this is Maya,** Said Maya a girl from my old band.

**Ya I quit. I'm making a new band.**

**Okay I'll tell the others. **

** "Well what do you want to do?"** I asked when I turned off my red and black phone.

**"Well what do bands do" **Liz asked.

**"First let's make a band name what should it be"** I said thinking.

**"Okay how about death's little angels"** I heard some one say with out looking at them.

**"I like it, well now we go shopping for band outfits and shoes"**

** "But we didn't bring any money" **patty pouted.

**"I'll pay don't worry" **I said.

Later after the mall

**"That was fun, thanks"** I said.

**"Yeah it was. Well were back!"** Liz yelled as we got in the house.

"Okay" said soul.

"Hey come on in my room" I said happy we now were a band.

"Sure" said Liz maybe happier than me.

"Good, come on" I said pulling them hard so they would follow instead of dreading the awful horror movie the boys were watching.

"Okay" Liz said her voice trembling as patty laughed from her scared older sister. We walked in to my room knowing that we were going to the basement. I locked the door to my bedroom. Then I removed the rug from over the trapdoor. I swiftly with out making a noise unlocked the wooden trapdoor.

"okay come on" I said starting to walk down the narrow stair case leading to the basement. "Well what song do you want to do?" I asked thinking I know who are manger could be.

"How about mi ya hi?" patty said. We started to go to the practice room and got our instruments.

"Sounds good" I said agreeing. Than every else agreed.

" lets go" patty started.

**Ma-ya-hi  
ma-ya-hu  
ma-ya-ho  
ma-ya-haha **

**Ma-ya-hi**

**Ma-ya-hu**

**Ma-ya-ho**

**Ma-ya-haha**

**Ma-ya-hi  
ma-ya-hu  
ma-ya-ho  
ma-ya-haha **

**Ma-ya-hi**

**Ma-ya-hu**

**Ma-ya-ho**

**Ma-ya-haha  
Hello, Salute, It's me you duke and I made something real to show you how I feel.**

**Hello, hello, it's me Picasso I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall. When you leave my colors fade to gray. Every word of love I used say now I paint it everyday. **

**When you leave my colors fade to gray I need a love to stay or all my colors fade away. **

**Every word of love i used to say now i paint it everyday.**

**I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams and I bought so paints to match the colors of my love.**

**Hello, Hello, it's me again Picasso i will spray my words of love with your name on every wall.**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray. Every word of love i used to say now i paint it everyday. **

**When you leave my colors fade to gray little lover stay or all my colors fade away.**

**Every word of love i used to say now i paint it everyday.**

**ma-ya-hi**

**ma-ya-hu**

**ma-ya-ho **

**ma-ya-haha**

**Ma-ya-hi  
ma-ya-hu  
ma-ya-ho  
ma-ya-haha **

**Ma-ya-hi**

**Ma-ya-hu**

**Ma-ya-ho**

**Ma-ya-haha**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray. Every word of love i used to say now i paint everyday. **

**When you leave my colors fade to gray little lover stay or all my colors fade away.**

**Every word of love i used to say now i paint it everyday.**

"That was awesome" patty screamed loud enough the guys up stairs heard.

"Patty be quiet we don't want them to know we are in a band, remember" I said "lets do another song" they all agreed.

"How about every time we touch" liz mentioned happy.

"Yeah I like that song and practice is Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"okay, are we going to get a consert soon" patty asked. I nodded my head and got ready to practice grabbing the wireless microphone.

" lets go" patty started again.  
**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
**They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**  
**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**  
**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
**I can't let you go.**  
**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
**Need you by my side.**

When we got done I said "im calling Marie to ask if she will be are manger is it okay." I received nods I return. I called Marie "hello Marie I got a question".

"Yes Maka".

"Will you be my bands manger?"

"Yes".

"Awesome thanks".

**Bye so still don't own the songs have fun hope you like it**


End file.
